Constantine: Apocalipsis (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Después de matar a Dios y de convertirse en el ser más poderoso del Cielo, el Arcángel Gabriel decide que la Humanidad está corrupta y que debe purgar la Tierra para hacer un cambio. El Apocalipsis comienza, y sólo una suerte de alianza entre John Constantine y Lucifer, el Diablo, podrán hacerle frente al caos. ¿Conseguirán salvar al mundo de su destrucción?


**CONSTANTINE: APOCALIPSIS **

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**1**

**El Diablo que no conoces **

**Los Ángeles. California. **

**En mitad de una plaza publica. **

La última vez que Constantine había visto a Lucifer – al menos, en persona – fue exactamente nueve años atrás. En aquél encuentro, el Diablo se había hecho presente en persona para llevarse su alma al Infierno. John lo engañó en aquella ocasión, obligándolo –de alguna manera– para que detuviera los planes de la impía alianza entre su hijo, el demonio Mammon, y el Arcángel Gabriel para destruir el mundo y luego, liberar del Averno el alma de Isabel, la fallecida hermana gemela de su antigua amiga, la detective de policía Ángela Dodson.1

Cuando el Diablo se disponía a llevárselo consigo, el sacrificio de Constantine le abrió de par en par las puertas del Cielo y el Tentador, frustrado, se había desquitado con él curándolo de su cáncer de pulmón y aferrándolo a la vida, con la esperanza de que a la final, John acabaría volviendo a caer en el pecado y demostrar así que su alma _en verdad_ pertenecía al Infierno.

Como se ha dicho, de eso, nueve años han pasado. Por lo que cuando luego de haberse enfrentado al Arcángel Samael y a su tropa de ángeles caídos, Lucifer apareció a su lado, sentándose en aquel banco de plaza y diciéndole que tenían un problema del que hablar llamado "Gabriel", John no lo tomó para nada bien y sin rodeos ni ambages, lo mandó pura y exclusivamente a la mierda…2

-Admiro tú sinceridad – dijo Lucifer, cuando acabó de reírse. De nuevo, se puso serio – y tu franqueza, no creas que no. Pero, _Johnny_, esta vez tenemos que hablar… es en serio.

-¿De veras? ¿Y por qué la ascensión de nuestro viejo amigo Gabriel a deidad suprema del universo le quita el sueño al _todopoderoso_ Rey de los Infiernos? La verdad, suponía que el que más feliz y contento iba a estar con la muerte de Dios ibas a ser tú.

-Y lo estoy. En parte. Pero sucede que la alternativa a un "Mundo Sin Dios" es peor.

-¿Y esa alternativa sería…?

-Un mundo dónde Gabriel _sea_ _Dios_. Creeme, ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginé algo así… pero hay más.

-Oh. ¿Por qué no me extraña? – John resopló – Con ustedes, los demonios, siempre hay _algo_ _más_. Escúpelo de una vez, ¿quieres? La veta dramática no es lo tuyo.

Silencio. Constantine fumó, aguardando a que el otro continuara hablando. Lucifer lo miró seriamente, muy seriamente. Sus ojos enrojecidos parecieron brillar con fuerza por un momento.

-Aquí no – dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Aquí no – repitió el Diablo. Miró a la plaza publica, la gente que paseaba y al día soleado con desprecio – Este sitio no es de mi agrado – confesó.

-Pues es una pena saberlo, la verdad – Constantine se encogió de hombros.

-Reunámonos en otra parte – propuso Lucifer – En un lugar más deseable para mí. Un sitio que me viene como anillo al dedo – sonrió. La suya era una autentica sonrisa sardónica, burlona – Encuéntrate conmigo en el principal hotel y casino de Las Vegas.

-¿Las Vegas? ¿Quieres que vaya hasta Las Vegas? – John lo miró con fuerza - _¿Por qué carajo debería hacer el viaje hasta allá? _

-Por dos motivos, amigo mío – Lucifer alzó un dedo – Motivo numero uno: es la "Ciudad del Pecado". El ambiente _perfecto_, donde el mismísimo Demonio se sentiría a gusto y relajado para sostener una charla. Motivo numero dos – alzó otro dedo – _Porque quiero_. Y si no te gusta, te jodes. Bye. Te espero ahí… no me falles.

Dicho lo cual, el Diablo desapareció y Constantine se quedó solo, fumando su cigarrillo con violencia y sintiendo el aguijonazo de la curiosidad picándole el alma.

-Grandísimo cabron – masculló, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina – Sabe que voy a tener que ir para allá, lo sabe… maldito bastardo.

* * *

**Las Vegas. Nevada. **

**Tiempo después… **

"_La Ciudad del Pecado"_ se le antojó a Constantine muy bulliciosa, muy luminosa. Cada dos pasos, había un letrero de neón brillando, un cartel luminoso con anuncios… abundaban los casinos, los hoteles, los clubes nocturnos. Era el reino del espectáculo, el glamour, las ruletas, los juegos de cartas, las maquinas tragamonedas… etc, etc.

Mientras el taxi lo conducía a su destino por la avenida principal de la ciudad, John odió aquél lugar al instante. Todo se veía plástico, falso… Las Vegas era un escenario de cartón pintado dónde los humanos vivían una vida sumida en el lujo y a la vez en la miseria, revolcados entre los vicios y el pecado. No le extrañó para nada saber que Lucifer se sentía a gusto en un sitio semejante. Existían muchos lugares en la Tierra que podían ser fácilmente calificados como "satánicos". Las Vegas era uno más de ellos. Lo que pasaba era que el sitio tenía buena publicidad: _ofrecía corrupción bien maquillada y de fácil consumo._

Claro que cuando veías a toda esa parva de gordos imitadores de Elvis Presley pugnando por cantarte una canción en alguno de los _tropecientos_ hoteles y _Night-Clubs_ que la ciudad tenía, no podías seguir ignorando la verdad: **el Diablo existía**. Y sin duda, Las Vegas era _SU_ ciudad.

-Llegamos – le anunció el taxista. El coche se detuvo frente al hotel y casino más grande de la ciudad, el más lujoso. John pagó la tarifa del viaje y se apuró a bajarse. Un empleado de la conserjería se le acercó, listo para asistirlo.

-¿Y su equipaje, señor? – le preguntó. Constantine lo miró. Se encendió un cigarrillo y lo fumó. Le arrojó el humo a la cara al muchacho.

-No tengo – dijo, secamente – Pero me esperan ahí dentro.

Y sin más, echó a caminar mientras el "botones" lo observaba perplejo.

El interior del edificio era todo lo que cabía esperar de un hotel que a su vez era un gran casino: maquinas tragamonedas, ruletas, gente jugando a las cartas… John miró a todas partes, a la muchedumbre. No se veía ni rastro de Lucifer.

"_Aunque basta mirar alrededor para darse cuenta que todo este lugar es un monumento a Su Satánica Majestad"_, pensó, acercándose a la barra del bar, _"Un sitio igualito a él: falso y decadente". _

-Oiga – llamó al barman – Busco a alguien… un tipo de traje blanco y cara de fumado…

-No sé a quién se refiere, señor Constantine – replicó el hombre, limpiando unos vasos – Pero le esperan. El señor Lucius Drake me ha dado instrucciones de servirle una copa y de decirle que lo espere. Ya estará con usted enseguida.

-Con que, _¿Lucius Drake?_ – Constantine enarcó una ceja – Bonito nombre. Muy llamativo…

El barman le sirvió un trago.

-A propósito… ¿Cómo diablos sabe mi apellido? Yo no se lo he dicho en ningún momento.

Los ojos del barman se pusieron negros como el ébano. El efecto sólo duró unos segundos. Al instante, volvieron a la normalidad.

-Un demonio – John suspiró – Debía habérmelo imaginado – echó un vistazo por toda la sala. Una viejecita de aspecto inofensivo, sentada frente a una maquina tragamonedas se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos también se volvieron negros por un momento.

Lo mismo le pasó al tipo que controlaba la ruleta y al apostador sentado cerca de él. Y al fornido guardia de seguridad de la puerta, a la camarera que iba sirviendo tragos de mesa en mesa, al grupo de turistas que se sacaban fotos…

-Una ciudad llena de demonios – murmuró, asqueado.

-No. Tan solo es este casino. Aunque la ciudad es nuestra, es verdad – el barman sonrió – Lo mismo que todas las pobres almas que vienen a buscar consuelo aquí. Venden su felicidad eterna por unos minutos de dicha terrenal – meneó la cabeza tristemente – Que pena. Qué bicho raro es el ser humano – le señaló al vaso – Tómese su trago, John. Cortesía de la casa.

-¿Enserio? ¿No tengo que abonar nada?

-Nada. El jefe invita. Ya viene. Está arreglando unos asuntos privados un par de pisos más arriba. Oh, nada serio. Apenas un contrato que volverá más asquerosamente rico a un importante jeque árabe empresario del petróleo… a cambio de su alma inmortal, claro. Una ganga, ¿verdad?

El demonio sonrió. Volvió a su trabajo de barman. John decidió hacerle caso y beber. Era obvio que Lucifer planeaba tardar a propósito. Sin duda, se tomaría su tiempo para aparecer, para disgusto suyo.

Cuando finalmente luego de una hora lo hizo –saliendo de un ascensor del brazo de una bella muchacha árabe– fue toda una sorpresa para él. Principalmente, porque su aspecto físico aquella noche era otro: _había cambiado totalmente su fisonomía_. Ahora era un hombre alto y rubio, bien parecido y vestido de riguroso traje negro de etiqueta.

Al divisar a Constantine, sonrió y le susurró algo a su acompañante en el oído. La muchacha asintió y se marchó. Lucifer aprovechó entonces para acercarse a la barra y pedirle al barman un trago.

-Buenas noches, John – lo saludó, mostrándole una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, acompañados de unos ojos claros y celestes – Bienvenido.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Te cobraron barata la cirugía plástica y la lipo?

-Que simpático – el Diablo suspiró – Te contaré algo que seguramente no sabes: mi actor favorito, hoy por hoy, es Daniel Craig. ¿No te gusta como me veo?

Silencio. Constantine fumó y bebió. Lo miró de arriba abajo detenidamente.

-¿Se supone que te pareces a ese tipo? – preguntó.

-Así es.

-¿Y lo de antes, qué fue? El otro aspecto, digo.

-Peter Stormare. Fue el molde para la forma que adquirí cuando me aparecí a ti hace nueve años atrás y hace poco, cuando nos reencontramos en L.A. ¿La verdad? Una mala elección – frunció el ceño cómicamente – No era muy popular con las chicas con ese cuerpo, por aquel entonces, pero bueno… era el año 2005, casi la mitad de la primera década del siglo XXI. No es la única –ni será la ultima– vez en que el Diablo tenga que cambiar de forma. Ya me pasó durante la Edad Media: en aquel entonces, todo el mundo esperaba al Macho Cabrio, el _"dios del aquelarre"_. Todo era pezuñas, cola, cuernos y pelos – sacó la lengua, asqueado – Puaj. Menos mal que la humanidad se refinó, que sino…3

-Me convocaste a esta maldita ciudad para hablar de un asunto importante – protestó John – Dijiste que teníamos que hacer algo con el tema de Gabriel. _¿Vamos a hablar de ello sí o no?_

Lucifer sonrió. Miró al barman.

-¿Ves? Es como te decía. Eso es lo que más me gusta de él: directo al grano y sin rodeos. El tipo tiene su carácter, lo admito. Y además, está ese delicioso –y bizarro– parecido físico con Keanu Reeves…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me parezco a _quién_? – Constantine lo miró, confundido. Lucifer y el barman intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Olvídalo, John. No es importante – el Diablo se puso serio – Tienes razón. Tenemos que hablar sobre Gabriel, pero lo más importante es _lo que va a hacer_…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una palabra. Me imagino que lo dirá todo: APOCALIPSIS.

* * *

**2**

**La negativa **

Por alguna razón, lo que debería haber sonado fatal, terrible, aterrador, se le antojó a Constantine más de lo mismo. Despacio, bebió de su vaso un segundo trago del alcohol servido por el barman y miró a Lucifer. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas le devolvió la mirada, inquisitivamente. Pareciera que había esperado lograr en él un efecto que evidentemente no se estaba produciendo.

-Apocalipsis – repitió John. Asintió. Bebió otro trago más.

-Sí. _Apocalipsis_ – insistió Lucifer.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? _¡Apocalipsis, Armagedón, el Fin de los Días, el Fin del Mundo, Kaput! _– el Diablo hizo el gesto de una explosión con las manos – El Final de Todo lo Que Fue, Es y Será…

-Ya, ya. Vale. He entendido. El _jodido_ Día del Juicio. ¿Quieres decirme que eso es lo que Gabriel pretende hacer? ¿Comenzar el Apocalipsis?

-…Y al final, lo ha comprendido – Lucifer resopló – Exacto.

Constantine siguió bebiendo y fumando, como si nada. El Diablo lo observó atentamente. Del otro lado de la barra, el barman (uno de sus demonios, en realidad) miró a su jefe confundido. Como pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada, el Ángel Caído carraspeó.

-Ejem… ¿Y bien? – preguntó.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Pues…

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Gabriel va a destruir al mundo. Que mal. Buena suerte encontrando al idiota que lo detenga.

-No. No nos estamos entendiendo, por lo visto – Lucifer se volvió hacia el barman – Whisky. Doble – pidió. Se sentó al lado de John, en el taburete – A ver, querido mío… se supone (_se supone_) que suceda esto: yo digo _"Se viene el Apocalipsis, John" _y entonces tú me respondes _"¡Cielos, Lucifer! ¡Debemos detenerlo!" _

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quisiera hacer eso? – replicó Constantine - ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-No juegues conmigo. Que haya cambiado de apariencia por una más llamativa, no quiere decir que sea imbecil. ¡Estoy hablando del Apocalipsis, con _"A"_ mayúscula! ¡El Fin del Mundo! Tú no quiere morir, ¿verdad?

-¿Y cómo le llamarías a esto que tengo? _¿Vida?_

-No estamos hablando de "tú" vida solamente, grandísimo egoísta. ¡Hablamos de cientos, miles, millones de vidas! ¡Todas ellas, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de éste planeta, amenazados por la más completa extinción!

-¿Y?

-¿¡Me estás jodiendo!? ¿Acaso no te importa?

-Perdóname, pero hay algo en todo esto que no cuaja: _¿desde cuando al Diablo le importa un pepino la Tierra y sus habitantes?_ ¿Cuándo te volviste defensor de los derechos de los seres humanos? ¡Se supone que si se viene el puto Juicio Final, tú menos que nadie estaría bailando con una música de Death Metal de fondo y una sonrisa estupida en la cara! ¡A ti no te importa una mierda las personas! Lo único que yo veo es que Gabriel va a cerrarte el negocio de _compra-venta-corrupción_-_de-almas_ y por eso estás asustado. ¿Es eso? ¿He acertado?

Silencio. Lucifer lo miró gélidamente. Constantine sonrió con ironía. Ese gesto de su sobrenatural oyente significaba que había dado en la diana.

-Lo sabía – dijo.

-El Apocalipsis es malo para el negocio, lo admito – el Demonio bebió un trago de Whisky – y es verdad, lo único que me importa es eso. Llevo adelante una empresa de miles de años de antigüedad. Una fabrica, pongámoslo así, en términos terrenales… con cientos de empleados trabajando noche y día sin descanso ni goce de sueldo, para castigar a las almas de la gente mala que va a parar a mi reino. Ahora, Gabriel liquida a Dios, que mal que me pese es un patrón _de la puta madre_ (prácticamente, me dejaba una libertad de acción tremenda. El tipo era liberal, hay que reconocerlo), con el que teníamos este acuerdo cósmico, milenario, dónde cada una de las partes –esos seriamos Él y yo– nos comprometíamos a hacer nuestro trabajo: Él como representante del Bien y yo del Mal. ¿Vas entendiendo _adónde_ quiero llegar?

-Gabriel te jodió el esquema. Rompió el equilibrio – dedujo John – Anuló el compromiso.

-Exactamente. Es una cuestión de balance cósmico: _no puede existir el Bien sin el Mal, y el Mal no puede existir sin el Bien._ Y súmale a eso que _Gabrielito_ quiere comenzar el Apocalipsis… lo que equivale a echar el telón a esta magna obra de teatro dónde todos actuamos. Y he ahí mi problema.

-No. Tú problema es que Gabriel va a cerrarte el negocio. El Fin del Mundo significa el Final del Infierno y el castigo _definitivo_ para ti y tus demonios – Constantine se acabó la bebida de su vaso de un trago – Mal por ti. Me importa una mierda a mí. Si eso es todo, deseo volver a casa y pasarme lo que me quede de vida antes del Fin haciendo algo mejor que charlar contigo. Buenas noches – se puso de pie, listo para irse.

Lucifer le apoyó una mano con fuerza sobre el hombro, reteniéndolo en el lugar. Se produjo un momento tenso, en el cual los demonios desperdigados por el casino volvieron su mirada de ojos color ébano hacia John, expectantes a las órdenes de su amo. Si éste les hacia señas, atacarían.

-No puedes simplemente irte y desentenderte del asunto – protestó el Diablo - ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!

-Funcionan para mí. ¿Quieres una respuesta mejor? Ahí te va una: _¡Yo no soy un puto héroe!_ ¡No voy a arriesgar mi culo para salvar el tuyo de la destrucción! Buscate a otro… Ahora, sácame la mano de encima o te juro que todo este lugar va a arder hasta los cimientos.

Para apoyar sus palabras, John se abrió la gabardina. Tenía allí entre sus ropas las suficientes granadas de "Aliento de Dragón" para quemar el edificio entero, con demonios y todo dentro.

-Astuto como siempre, ¿eh, Constantine? – Lucifer lo soltó. Sonrió – Veo que no has venido desarmado. Eso es bueno.

-Ya lo dice el dicho: _"Hombre prevenido, vale por dos"._

-Está bien. Te puedes retirar. Vuelve a tu mugrienta ciudad, a tu apestosa existencia. Comprueba en carne propia el Apocalipsis. Me imagino que cuando empiece y padezcas sus plagas y veas el sufrimiento que estas causan en la gente, cambiaras de parecer y querrás hacer algo al respecto. Cuando eso suceda, tan sólo tiene que llamarme y con gusto volveremos a hablar sobre cómo detener a Gabriel. Hasta entonces.

John no dijo nada. Lo miró con odio. Se marchó.

Lucifer se dedicó a beber solitariamente su Whisky.

-Perdóneme, jefe – lo interrumpió el barman – Pero… ¿Va a dejarlo ir simplemente así como si nada?

-Exacto. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Pero… ¿Y Gabriel? ¿Y el Apocalipsis?

-A veces hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para conseguir otras…

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que esto recién empieza. Dejemos que nuestro hombre procese las cosas. Que las padezca en carne propia. Creo que sólo así entenderá lo grave de la situación y que no le quedará otro camino más que cooperar conmigo.

* * *

**3**

**Los Cuatro Jinetes **

**Península del Sinaí. **

**Al nordeste de Egipto. **

Gabriel observó al horizonte escarpado. El Sol salía con fuerza, comenzando a quemar con su luz la tierra. El arcángel esperó hasta que el Astro Rey estuvo en la cima del cielo para volverse hacia la montaña.

El lugar tenía mucho peso espiritual. Era un sitio sagrado y muy simbólico. Fue en el Sinaí donde Dios mismo en persona se comunicó con Moisés y le entregó los Diez Mandamientos para su pueblo… lo que nadie sabía era que a la falda de aquella montaña se escondía algo _muy_ _importante_… algo que el arcángel necesitaba.

Con la ayuda de sus grandes alas blancas, Gabriel se impulsó hasta la cueva. La halló tapiada –tal y como lo esperaba– con una pesada piedra. Sonrió, sabiendo que esa barrera física era poca cosa para él. Con un simple gesto de su mano, la roca se movió del lugar y la entrada a la caverna quedó libre. Sin miedo ni temor de ninguna clase –y habiendo hecho desaparecer otra vez sus alas, quedándose con su aspecto humano– penetró en ella y buscó. Finalmente, en una cámara construida en la roca misma halló aquello: un enorme cofre recubierto de oro e inscripciones en antiguo hebreo, y con las figuras de dos querubines talladas sobre su tapa.

-El Arca de la Alianza – dijo, satisfecho – y lo que busco debe estar justamente en su interior…

Hacía siglos que el Arca estaba desaparecida para el común de los mortales. La historia oficial decía que luego de que Nabucodonosor, Rey de Babilonia, invadiera Jerusalén destruyendo el Templo y saqueando todos sus objetos valiosos, los antiguos israelitas habían perdido aquel cofre, que el mito contaba que (aparte de ser un enlace constante con Dios) contenía en su interior invaluables tesoros para la fe judía, tales como las Tablas de la Ley, la Vara de Moisés y un poco de Maná del caído del cielo. Pero la verdad era que antes de sufrir el asedio de sus enemigos, los israelitas habían trasladado el Arca en secreto hasta esa cueva, sellándola para la eternidad y pensando así preservar su legado por siempre, a salvo de caer en manos "profanas".

Gabriel, al quitar la tapa, no estaba interesado en las Tablas de la Ley –leyes viejas, al fin de cuentas, dictadas por una deidad que ya no estaba más–, ni en la Vara de Moisés –hacía siglos que había cumplido su propósito al separar las aguas del Mar Rojo y permitir al pueblo elegido escapar de Egipto y del Faraón–, ni en el Maná caído del cielo –que se había podrido dentro de la tinaja donde lo habían recogido–. No. Lo que el arcángel buscaba era _otra cosa_… otro ítem incluido en el cofre, otro objeto que Dios había entregado a Su pueblo solamente para que estos se lo guardaran: _un libro._

En realidad, no era un libro _propiamente_ _dicho_. Más bien se trataba de un rollo de pergamino, escrito por dentro y por fuera en enoquiano – el idioma de los ángeles – y sellado con siete sellos.

-¿En qué estaba pensando Dios cuando les entregó esto a los mortales? – dijo Gabriel, para sí mismo, el rollo entre sus manos - ¡Si hubieran roto los sellos antes de tiempo, no quiero imaginar el desastre! Por suerte, estoy yo para corregir ese error… y para darle a esta arma divina el uso apropiado.

Salió de la cueva. Voló hasta la cima del Sinaí con sus alas y se paró en una saliente rocosa. Observó detenidamente el rollo y sus sellos… y procedió a romper los cuatro primeros.

Se produjo un violento temblor de tierra. Unas nubes de tormenta se juntaron en el cielo. Varios relámpagos y truenos estallaron al unísono.

Con un alarido sobrenatural, cuatro espectrales figuras se materializaron. Cuatro jinetes apocalípticos, quienes montando sus caballos, esperaban órdenes.

Gabriel los observó, complacido. El primero montaba un caballo blanco y llevaba consigo un arco y una corona sobre la cabeza. El segundo montaba un caballo bermejo y sostenía una gran espada. El tercero, iba sobre un caballo negro y tenía una balanza en la mano. Y finalmente, el más aterrador de todos ellos, el último y cuarto, montaba un caballo amarillo y se veía como un fiero guerrero que utilizaba una calavera como mascara sobre el rostro.

Su nombre era Muerte y era el líder del cuarteto.

-¡Vayan y preparen el camino para el cambio! – les ordenó Gabriel - ¡Hagan llover sobre la corrupta humanidad vuestras plagas! ¡Que la Guerra, el Hambre, la Peste y la Muerte se extiendan por todo el orbe habitado!

Los cuatro jinetes dieron otro alarido sobrenatural y se elevaron en el aire. Como espíritus aterradores, volaron a cumplir con su siniestra encomienda…

* * *

**Tres meses después… **

**Los Ángeles. California. **

John Constantine se hallaba sentado frente al televisor de su apartamento. Era tarde por la noche y mientras miraba las noticias se dedicaba a su pasatiempo favorito de los últimos meses: _fumar y beber. _

-…Y en otro orden de cosas, preocupa la situación cada vez más alarmante en el Medio Oriente – decía el periodista de la TV – El súbito estallido bélico entre los países de la Alianza Musulmana se ha convertido, según afirman voceros de la Casa Blanca, en un tema de preocupación a nivel internacional. Si bien la ONU ha intentado hacer de mediadora en el conflicto, se vislumbra un panorama cada vez más oscuro en las negociaciones por la paz. La continua explosión de los coches-bomba, los atentados suicidas y el fuego continuo de la artillería pesada han convertido al Oriente y sus países en un mosaico sangrante de violencia y desesperación…

-Vaya mierda – comentó John. Se tomó otro trago de su vaso y continuó mirando la pantalla, aburrido.

-Mientras tanto, la Organización Mundial de la Salud y el Centro Epidemiológico de Atlanta siguen perplejos por el virulento brote de una enfermedad nueva y desconocida que ya se ha cobrado millones de victimas. Esta extraña peste presenta un cuadro similar al de un resfrío común, con la salvedad del franco deterioro físico del paciente en un lapso de 24 horas, seguido de muerte. Se pide a la población calma y mesura, y seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones médicas que en este momento salen al pie de la pantalla. Si experimenta los síntomas, no dude en consultar urgentemente con su médico. Los científicos y expertos virólogos mundiales están trabajando a contrarreloj, en tanto, para hallar una cura o una vacuna…

En la pantalla, John vio a cientos de personas infectadas haciendo fila y abarrotando el interior de los hospitales. Las imágenes cambiaron luego a los muertos por el nuevo virus, cuyos cuerpos eran metidos en bolsas negras y cargados en camiones para su transporte a un crematorio comunal.

-Y por si todo esto no fuera poco, a lo ya mencionado deben sumárseles las perdidas millonarias tras la destrucción de los principales campos de cultivos del hemisferio norte por culpa de la reciente helada inesperada. Se estima que en los próximos meses, millones morirán de hambre debido a la escasez de alimentos. Es la peor crisis agrícola que las superpotencias experimentan en los últimos treinta años. A las doce, ampliaremos con más información…

Constantine apagó el televisor. Se dedicó a fumar y a beber en silencio.

No era tonto. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y aunque no lo supiera, su don especial para ver más allá de lo evidente se lo habría revelado igual. Todos esos sucesos juntos que venían produciéndose desde hace tres meses y agravándose eran señales, signos…

-Hambre, Guerra, Peste, Muerte – recitó, lentamente – Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Gabriel no pierde el tiempo, por lo visto.

Aun así y pese a saber la verdad – que existía un accionar sobrenatural detrás de los terribles acontecimientos mundiales –, Constantine no hizo nada al respecto. Nada, salvo fumar y beber. Y dormir, cuando podía.

-No soy un puto héroe – se recordaba cada tanto – Si el mundo se jode, no es mi problema. Que llamen a otro… yo en esto no tengo nada que ver.

Su actitud pasiva frente a los horrores que veía en la televisión eran difíciles de comprender. Al menos, para cualquiera que no lo conozca. Lo cierto es que John la tenia cada vez más difícil para mirar a otro lado y autoconvencerse de que no existía nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto para arreglar las cosas. Ya tenía bastante con la vacía existencia que llevaba diariamente como para convertirse en el guardián del mundo. Vencer a Gabriel estaba ahora lejos de sus posibilidades y ni hablar de juntarse con Lucifer para combatirlo. Él no quería saber _nada_ con esa criatura infernal.

Es más, decidió –en un arrebato violento– que no quería saber _nada de nada_. Desde mañana, no vería más la tele ni compraría los periódicos. Si esto era el Fin, iba a pasarlo como mejor sabía hacerlo: fumando, bebiendo y durmiendo.

Se fue a la cama. Luego de haberse bajado media botella de Whisky, acabó roncando a pata suelta sobre el colchón sin desvestirse, siquiera. Se durmió con lo puesto.

La rotura del sexto sello por parte de Gabriel acabó despertándolo. Y no fue al único que lo hizo: todos los habitantes de Los Ángeles se vieron súbitamente envueltos en el Apocalipsis al ser la ciudad golpeada por el terremoto…

* * *

**4**

**El Sexto Sello **

La rotura del quinto sello no le proporcionó nada de utilidad a Gabriel. Apenas la aparición de un par de almas que clamaban al Señor que vengase sus injustas muertes, producidas –según ellas– por dar testimonio de Su palabra.

El arcángel se desentendió de esos espíritus. Como clamaban justicia a un Dios que ya no estaba allí para oírlos y al Cielo no podían entrar (Gabriel había cerrado las Puertas del Paraíso luego de echar fuera a todos los demás ángeles. Un efecto secundario de tal accionar fue que _nadie_ podía volver a entrar, ni siquiera las almas de los muertos), simplemente los abandonó a su suerte en el Sheol, el reino de las tinieblas. Finiquitado el asunto, pasó al siguiente: _la apertura del sexto sello_.

Para hacer eso, eligió un lugar muy especial. Descendió al lado del inmenso letrero de Hollywood y desde aquella colina, miró a la ciudad de Los Ángeles…

-Ha llegado la hora – susurró, sosteniendo el pergamino entre sus manos – La hora del castigo. John, querido amigo… he estado reservando esto especialmente para ti.

Sonrió y rompió el sello.

Constantine despertó de su sopor etílico para descubrir que su apartamento estaba temblando. Muy pronto supo con pesar dos cosas: la primera, que no era una ilusión. La segunda, que no sólo era su apartamento el que temblaba… era _toda_ la ciudad.

Con dificultad, se acercó a la ventana. Observó cómo se sacudían los edificios vecinos, cada vez más violentamente. Era como si un enorme titán se hubiera despertado allá abajo y estuviera desperezándose.

-¡Mierda! – fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de que la fuerza del sacudón derrumbara el techo sobre él y todo se pusiera negro.

Debió haber estado inconsciente un largo rato. Cuando despertó –por segunda vez en el día– se halló rodeado de escombros. Cascotes, hierros retorcidos, muebles, pedazos de mampostería… todo yacía desparramado a su alrededor.

Tosiendo, John se incorporó. Tambaleándose, se dirigió a la puerta. Salió a una escalera de emergencia partida en pedazos por el terremoto. Entre la penumbra provocada por el polvo, bajó como pudo y descendió a la calle. Lo recibió un panorama desolador: _Los Ángeles yacía destruida_. Edificios enteros, grandes rascacielos, se habían venido abajo. Incontrolables incendios se producían por todas partes, infestando de humo el aire y oscureciendo el cielo del amanecer.

Constantine, perplejo y todavía atontado, escuchó los lamentos, los gritos y gemidos de una ciudad herida de muerte. Acompañándolo todo estaba el eterno sonido de las sirenas sonando. La policía, los bomberos y las ambulancias se habían puesto en acción. Los que podían ayudaban a sus familiares a surgir de los escombros; eran los más afortunados. Los menos lloraban la perdida de un ser querido o pariente. Y los había que no lloraban en absoluto, puesto que yacían bajo toneladas de roca y hormigón, aplastados y muertos.

John no podía saberlo – en realidad, en ese momento, los supervivientes del terremoto no lo podían saber. No tenían tiempo ni medios para hacerlo – pero todo el territorio entero que comprendía a las destruidas ciudades de Los Ángeles, San Diego y San Francisco se había separado del continente, arrancado de cuajo y convertido en una isla. En los pocos minutos que duró el sismo, miles de millones de vidas se habían perdido. Millones más les irían siguiendo en los días por venir…

* * *

**5**

**Después del terremoto **

**Tres días después. **

**Los Ángeles. **

Constantine se apretujaba su raída gabardina negra contra el cuerpo, mientras caminaba por la ciudad en ruinas. Llevaba la camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón, la corbata desacomodada y una cara ojerosa sin afeitar. Una pequeña barba comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro, usualmente aseado. Ahora era una ocasión excepcional… no tenia ni tiempo (ni lugar) para preocuparse por el cuidado personal. Como todos en la devastada L.A tan sólo tenía una idea fija en mente: _sobrevivir_.

Tres días después del sismo, las cosas no habían cambiado en la ciudad. O quizás sí que lo habían hecho, pero para peor. A la destrucción le siguieron la violencia y los saqueos. La policía se las estaba viendo difíciles para contener a las hordas de supervivientes, quienes hambrientos y padeciendo carencias, asaltaban todo lo que quedaba en los supermercados y centros comerciales. Se estaba hablando de imponer la Ley Marcial y hasta el Toque de Queda, y ya la Guardia Nacional y el Ejército se habían movilizado hasta la zona, pero no eran suficientes para remediar la situación.

El mega-terremoto había convertido la zona de Los Ángeles en una nueva isla separada del continente, una isla que muy pronto estaría rigiéndose con sus propias leyes. John sospechaba que dichas leyes iban a ser las de la jungla: matar o morir.

Mientras caminaba cerca de las ruinas del que fuera el banco más importante de la ciudad, fue testigo involuntario del siguiente drama: un hombre, todavía vistiendo los restos del que fuera un buen traje de negocios, buscaba algo mientras un vagabundo, parado a una respetuosa distancia le hablaba…

-¿Qué busca, señor McDonald? – le preguntó. El otro no respondió. Seguía revolviendo entre los cascotes.

-¡Debe estar por aquí, en algún lugar! – masculló, furioso.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo… si me dice qué busca – insistió el indigente. Amagó con acercársele.

-¡Déjame en paz, Bill! – le gritó el hombre, volviéndose hacia él, con un puño cerrado - ¡Si vuelves a molestarme, ya no seré amable contigo!

-Usted busca algo. ¿Qué es? – insistió de nuevo el vagabundo. En su barbado y estropajoso rostro, John pudo ver preocupación real por el otro – Aquí sólo quedan escombros, nada más.

-No. Hay algo más, ¿vale? – el tipo del traje de negocios volvió a su búsqueda – Por años, pediste limosnas frente al banco. Molestabas a los que sí trabajamos. Y entonces te di dinero, pero ahora no tengo por qué responderte. _¡Déjame buscar en privado!_ ¿Quieres?

-¡Pero son sólo puras ruinas! No tiene por qué perder el tiempo entre ellas.

-Toda mi vida busqué el éxito – replicó el otro, dándole la espalda al indigente – En un mes, ganaba más que tú en toda tu vida.

Silencio. El vagabundo atajó el golpe. No dijo nada. Al menos, por un breve instante.

-Ahora ya _nadie_ gana dinero, señor – dijo y John supo que era la pura verdad. Se disponía a seguir con su camino, pero la charla prosiguió y muy a su pesar, se quedó para ver cómo acababa todo.

-¡Lárgate, rata! – exclamó el antiguo banquero, puesto que ahora a Constantine le quedaba claro que eso es lo que era (o había sido).

-Ahora todos somos como las ratas, señor McDonald. Ratas en la calle – el vagabundo suspiró – Ya sé qué trata de hacer, señor.

-¡No sabes nada!

-Ahí estaba el banco. _Su_ banco. Busca una caja. Tiene mucho dinero en ella.

Silencio otra vez. El banquero no respondió. Siguió revolviendo cascotes y hierros, dándole la espalda al indigente.

-Por más que lo encuentre, con él nada se puede comprar. Ahora, usted es como yo.

-¡Nunca! Tuve el mejor penthouse que el dinero pudo comprar.

-El mío estaba bajo un puente – el vagabundo se acercó más al banquero – Ahora, ya ni ese puente existe. Es la ley de la jungla, señor McDonald. Matar o morir. Ya nada importa.

El banquero sonrió. Luego de quitar un par de escombros más, halló los restos destrozados de una caja de seguridad. Metió la mano en ellos y sacó un fajo grueso de verdes billetes.

-¡Te equivocas! – agitó el dinero en el aire - ¡Hay algo que sí importa! _¡Esto!_ ¡Con esto, ya no dormiré sobre las piedras! Compraré mi ingreso a las instalaciones que montó la Guardia Nacional. ¡Me darán el mejor lugar! Y más… ¡Compraré el primer pasaje que halla disponible en barco para cruzar el nuevo río entre esta isla asquerosa que se formó y el continente, y volveré a la puta civilización! ¡Rico y poderoso, como siempre!

-También podría comprar solamente comida, señor McDonald – acotó el vagabundo, entusiasmado – Escuché que venden buenas raciones en el mercado negro.

-Sí. Claro. Es cierto – el banquero lo pensó un momento. Volvió a sonreír - ¡Gracias por el dato, Bill! ¡Con la mitad de esto, me alcanza y me sobra para eso!

-Justo lo que quería oír… - el indigente sacó una navaja de entre sus harapientas ropas. Le rajó el cuello al banquero y tomó todo su dinero – Gracias a usted por tomarse el trabajo de sacarlo de ahí abajo, señor McDonald. Descanse en paz.

Constantine se quedó con la boca abierta. Con el fajo de billetes en la mano y una vez que el banquero hubo muerto ahogado en su propia sangre, el vagabundo empezó a marcharse. Al ver a John parado allí cerca, mirando la escena, titubeó. Intentó justificarse.

-Es la ley de la selva – dijo, apretando el dinero contra sí – Se lo advertí, pero no me escuchó – al rato, se puso violento - _¡No te muevas, joder!_ ¡No intentes nada o te rajo el vientre!

John alzó las manos, despacio. El otro lo juzgó con la mirada y entonces vio el reloj pulsera en su muñeca.

-El reloj que tienes… ¿Es un Rolex? ¡Dámelo! – exigió.

Constantine se lo sacó y se lo entregó al oportunista ladrón, mirándolo gélidamente.

-Es la puta ley de la selva – insistió el indigente, mientras huía con el botín – Matar o morir. Sólo los más fuertes sobreviven.

-Puta mierda – comentó John, cuando el otro se marchó. Observó el cadáver del banquero tirado en el suelo. Resopló, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y también se fue.

**48 horas después… **

Constantine se apretó contra su cuerpo la ropa rotosa que llevaba. Dos días después, se hallaba escondido bajo las ruinas de un puente, tiritando de frío, padeciendo hambre y sed. La barba en su rostro era ya más tupida y estaba seguro que olía como mil demonios. No existía ningún sitio donde asearse en aquella puta ciudad en ruinas y donde alimentarse. Las raciones que entregaban el Ejército y la Guardia Nacional no eran suficientes para palear las necesidades de los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe. Si alguien no hacía algo rápido, muy pronto el número de muertos se iría incrementando, como así se habían ido incrementando el pillaje, el saqueo y los crímenes.

Los Ángeles estaba terminada, pero John supuso que Gabriel todavía no había acabado. El Apocalipsis seguiría y estaba seguro que aquello se pondría _peor_.

Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

Urgentemente.

-Maldita sea – masculló. Cerró los ojos. Intentó dormir. No pudo hacerlo. El hambre, el frío y la voz de un loco predicador callejero se confabularon para quitarle el sueño.

_-"Y mire cuando abrió el sexto sello, y he aquí que hubo un gran terremoto; y el Sol se puso negro como tela de cilicio. Y la Luna se volvió como sangre"_ – recitaba aquel loco, Biblia en mano y carteles colgándole del cuello – _"Y las estrellas cayeron del cielo a la tierra… y el cielo se desvaneció como un pergamino que se enrolla; y todo monte y toda isla se removió de su lugar"._

-Dios mío – John se llevó las manos a los oídos. Intentó tapárselos, en vano. Mientras más se empeñaba en no oírlo, más fuerte parecía gritar el predicador.

_-"Y los reyes de la tierra, y los grandes, los ricos, los capitanes, los poderosos, y todo siervo y todo libre, se escondieron en las cuevas y entre las peñas de los montes: y decían caed sobre nosotros y escondednos del rostro de aquél que está sentado sobre el trono, y de la ira del Cordero, porque el gran día de su ira ha llegado: ¿y quién podrá sostenerse en pie?" _

Constantine resopló. Sopesó sus opciones. No le quedaban muchas. Aquello era una mierda y sin duda, se pondría peor…

No era hombre propenso a seguir señales religiosas, pero que lo parta un rayo si aquella no se parecía a una. Dando un prolongado suspiro y viendo que el predicador había hecho una pausa en su discurso, aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire y pronunció el Nombre Maldito.

-Tú ganas, Lucifer – dijo – Ven aquí de una puta vez y discutamos esto.

El loco con la Biblia en la mano y los carteles colgándole del cuello ("¡Arrepiéntete! El Fin ha llegado") se le acercó, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Se paró delante de él y le habló:

-Al fin algo de sentido común – dijo – Bien. Vamos a hablar, tú y yo. Largo y tendido.

* * *

**6**

**Hacia el Purgatorio **

Por supuesto, el loco predicador del Fin del Mundo no resultó otro más que el mismo Lucifer en persona. Ante los ojos de Constantine, cambió de forma, adquiriendo el aspecto que ya usara la vez en que ambos se encontraron en Las Vegas. Vistiendo su mejor traje, aquél clon de Daniel Craig se acomodaba la corbata despreocupado, desentonando totalmente con el caótico y ruinoso paisaje que los rodeaba.

-Cielos. Este sitio sí que apesta – comentó, arrugando la nariz – Está hecho un verdadero desastre. Que lío.

John lo miró. Teniendo en cuenta que la mirada que le dirigió venía de un rostro famélico, ojeroso y barbudo, totalmente descuidado y afectado por las circunstancias y el entorno, otra persona se habría compadecido de él. No fue el caso de Lucifer, quien parecía interesado en otras cosas. Y, por supuesto, a bastantes años luz del drama que se vivía en Los Ángeles luego del terremoto.

-Bien. A lo nuestro – el Diablo se frotó las manos – Supongo que a estas alturas, no te quedaran dudas de que ningún sitio de la Tierra es seguro. Gabriel ha liberado a los Cuatro Jinetes y con ellos, desencadenó la guerra, el hambre, la peste y la muerte en el mundo. El terremoto de L.A es consecuencia de la ruptura del sexto sello. Hace un rato me has oído recitar el pasaje de la Biblia correspondiente a ese hecho. En estos momentos, mientras hablamos, el séptimo sello acaba de ser abierto…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué plaga o catástrofe traerá?

-Ninguna. Como ocurrió con el quinto sello, es de lo más inofensivo para el mundo. El pasaje bíblico dice simplemente en esta parte: _"Cuando abrió el séptimo sello, se hizo silencio en el cielo como por media hora". _

-Entonces… ¿Se acabó? ¿Eso es todo?

-No. Ni remotamente – Lucifer suspiró – Es sólo un preludio a una nueva tanda de catástrofes, plagas y castigos. Se supone que ahora vienen los toques de trompeta. Seis en total. Cada uno de ellos desata un mal peor. Con eso, se va completando el Apocalipsis.

-Está bien – John se puso de pie con dificultad. En verdad, después de todo lo ocurrido, su aspecto era lastimosamente patético – Voy a detener a ese hijo de puta. Dime qué tengo que hacer.

-No será fácil…

-¿Y cuándo algo lo es? Anda. Dime cómo demonios puedo matar a Gabriel.

Silencio. El Diablo meneó la cabeza.

-No puedes.

-¿Cómo que _no_ puedo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no puedes matar a Gabriel. No ahora, que se ha vuelto el más poderoso del Cielo.

-¿Y entonces?

-No puedes matarlo… pero sí confinarlo.

Constantine frunció el ceño, sin comprender. El Diablo le pidió paciencia. Se lo explicó.

-Existe una llave… la llave del Abismo. Abre las puertas de la peor prisión cósmica que hay. Dios creó ese lugar al Principio de los Tiempos. La usó para confinar a ciertas cosas molestas y violentas que pululaban por el mundo antes de la creación del ser humano… Deidades primigenias malévolas, monstruos asquerosos tentaculados, pesadillas vivientes… ¿Has leído de casualidad alguna vez a un escritor llamado Howard Phillip Lovecraft? – Constantine negó con la cabeza – Pues el tipo escribió cuentos y novelas sobre esas criaturas. No importa. Esos seres no son el problema ahora. La llave sirve para abrir la puerta del sitio en el que están, el Abismo.4

-…Y tú quieres que confine a Gabriel en él.

-Exacto. Una vez en el Abismo, quedará prisionero para toda la eternidad. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por él nunca más.

-Bien. ¿Dónde está la llave? Dámela.

-No tan rápido, "campeón". Yo no la tengo. Pero puedo decirte donde hallarla…

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

-En el Purgatorio.

-¿El Purgatorio? ¿Y eso qué es?

-Para ser un experto en ciencias ocultas, dejas mucho que desear, John…

-Soy experto en esoterismo, demonología, ciencias ocultas y lo paranormal. De teología sé poco. Digamos que no es mi campo predilecto. Lo está siendo a la fuerza, claro – John resopló – Ya está bien. Dime _qué_ _carajo_ es el Purgatorio. O a qué llamas tú "Purgatorio".

-A ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico? – Lucifer hizo una pausa, pensativo – Los humanos tienen dos destinos al morir. Si han sido buenos, suben al Cielo –al menos, lo hacían antes de que Gabriel cerrara las puertas–. Si han sido malos (y puedes creerlo, trabajo para que ello ocurra día y noche) acaban visitándome en el Infierno. ¿Me sigues hasta aquí?

-Continua.

-Bueno. Ahora piensa en los monstruos. No los que antes te mencioné, los dioses-monstruos, sino en sus retoños, sus vástagos. Las criaturas que usualmente has combatido durante estos nueve años cuando no estabas persiguiendo a mis demonios: vampiros, Hombres-Lobo, Cambiaformas, el Chupacabras – sonrió – Al morir, ¿dónde crees que van sus almas?

-Al Purgatorio.

-Exactamente. No pueden subir ni tampoco bajar. Así que ese es su destino final.

-¿Y la llave del Abismo está allí?

-Así es.

-Bien. ¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?

-Te llevo yo. Pero te dejo en la entrada. El resto depende pura y exclusivamente de ti – el Diablo le puso una mano en el hombro – Confío en que tus múltiples habilidades y talentos te mantengan intacto allá adonde vas. Vas a necesitar de todo tu ingenio. El sitio está plagado de peligros.

Un parpadeo y el paisaje a su alrededor cambió. La destruida ciudad de Los Ángeles fue reemplazada por un bosque neblinoso sumergido en una anodina penumbra. John sintió frío. Se miró al cuerpo y vio que su aspecto físico había mejorado: llevaba la ropa limpia, estaba aseado e incluso, afeitado.

_-Buena suerte_ – le dijo la voz del Diablo al oído. Había desaparecido. Constantine estaba solo allí – _Vas a necesitarla_.

Un objeto colocado sobre el pasto a sus pies le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se agachó y lo recogió. Se trataba de su "escopeta sagrada". Iba bien cargada y lista para usarse.

Alzándola entre sus manos, John procedió a comenzar la marcha. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el tenebroso bosque…5

**Fin de la Parte Uno**

**Continuara…**

* * *

1 Véase la película de Constantine de 2005, para más datos al respecto.

2 Samael es un personaje inventado por mí que salió de antagonista en mi fanfic anterior de Constantine, _"Fallen Angels"_. Era el arcángel líder de una tropa de ángeles caídos que ajusticiaban a los "pecadores" de L.A, creyendo así hacer la voluntad divina. John acabó con él, gracias a la ayuda de Sabriel, otro arcángel.

3 En la película _Constantine_ de 2005, el actor que hacía de Satán (o simplemente Lucifer, para los amigos) era Peter Stormare. Si bien considero que es un buen actor, nunca me gustó como imagen para el Ángel Caído, por lo que aquí utilizo una apariencia que será habitual al lector de mis Fanfictions: el actor Daniel Craig. Lucifer en la mayoría de mis relatos donde sale (de protagonista o haciendo cameos) tiene _el mismo aspecto_ que el conocido actor que actualmente interpreta a James Bond (el Agente 007) en la pantalla grande. Así como Morgan Freeman _es_ _Dios_ en mis relatos, Daniel Craig _hace de Lucifer_ en ellos. De ahí el drástico cambio de aspecto del Príncipe de las Tinieblas para este relato…

4 Por supuesto, esas _"deidades primigenias malévolas"_, esos _"monstruos asquerosos tentaculados"_, esas _"pesadillas vivientes"_ no son otras que las descritas por el escritor de cuentos de terror y ciencia-ficción H. en sus novelas correspondientes al _Mito de Cthulhu_. Vaya aquí mi más sentido homenaje a tan gran escritor e ilustre personaje, quién ha influenciado _un montón_ mi estilo narrativo.

5 La imagen del Purgatorio como un bosque tenebroso y anodino no es de mi invención. Ya ha sido vista con anterioridad en la pantalla chica. Series como _"Supernatural"_ o _"Sleepy Hollow"_ comparten este concepto en común. También he querido incluirlo en mis ficciones de Constantine por ser un territorio que conozco bastante.


End file.
